O Poder do Coração One Short
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ela se sentia estranha ao lado dele, mas sera que o amor poderia superar mais este dilema?


**O poder do coração.**

Gina Weasley não sabia o que estava acontecendo, ela parecia percorrer uma floresta sem poder enxergar nada, os sons dos pássaros e de animais da floresta se misturavam de tal forma que ela não conseguia decifrar qual era qual, mas o que mais a incomodava era uma sensação de perda que ela não poderia descrever completamente.

Tudo tinha começado quando ela e Harry terminaram.

Gina estava confusa sobre seus sentimentos, Harry era um namorado perfeito em todos os sentidos, mas algo lhe dizia que não estava certo e quando ela não poderia mais agüentar aquele sentimento, ela se aproximou de Harry e lhe pediu um tempo para pensar.

Harry no começo a encarou surpreendido, Gina nunca tinha demonstrado que algo a incomodava, mas a reação dele a confundiu mais ainda, ele tinha se levantado e dito que entendia e tinha sumido do salão principal sem dizer uma palavra.

Todos na escola comentavam sobre o termino do namoro deles, alguns não entendiam o como Gina poderia fazer aquilo com Harry, o garoto praticamente fazia de tudo por ela, os garotos estavam aproveitando o termino para tentar conquistar a ruiva, mas muito poucos conseguiam a atenção verdadeira da ruiva.

Uma semana depois os sonhos começaram, Gina não entendia a maioria deles, mas em uma das noites ela pode ouvir Rony conversando com Harry e este lhe dizendo que precisava sair e que voltava ao amanhecer, aquela conversa e claro, levou a ruiva a acreditar que Harry já tinha achado outra menina.

Mas seus sonhos pareciam dizer o contrario.

Gina estava sentada em uma mesa com Ernie e Justino na biblioteca, os dois Lufa-Lufas ajudavam ela na lição enquanto Justino parecia mandar olhares para Gina que deixavam a ruiva um tanto incomoda e ao mesmo tempo feliz, ela não entendia o que se passava com ela, mas logo seus olhos recaem em Hermione que mandava um olhar estranho para ela.

-Ei Mione, venha aqui estudar conosco? –ela pergunta com um sorriso –Você tem que ouvir as piadas do Justino... –Hermione encara a ruiva com um olhar intenso, algo realmente estava acontecendo, ela se levanta com os livros para sair, mas a ruiva segura seu braço e pergunta –O que aconteceu Mione? O que eu fiz para você? –Hermione tinha os olhos marejados e pergunta com a voz sufocada.

-Você não percebe o que esta fazendo com ele? Você realmente não o ama de verdade? –Hermione deixa uma lágrima cair antes de se desvencilhar da ruiva e sair chorando, Gina encara a fuga da amiga perplexa.

A ruiva não notou o moreno de olhos verdes escondido atrás da estante onde ela estava com os dois garotos com um olhar de pura dor e desespero, cada vez que Justino se inclinava para falar com ela, ele sentia uma pontada no coração, ele não poderia mais agüentar isso.

Tinha que sumir.

Harry tinha sumido por dois dias, ninguém tinha idéia do que aconteceu com ele, alguns diziam que ele tinha se matado por causa do termino do namoro, outros que ele tinha ido para o exterior casar com alguma princesa, cada versão parecia piorar a situação dos grifinórios, mas apenas duas pessoas pareciam conformadas com o que aconteceu.

Rony e Hermione.

Os dois pareciam saber onde ele estava e o que fazia, mas nenhum dos dois falaria nada, a ruiva nota a tentativa de Hellen de enganar Rony para lhe contar sobre o primo, mas este apenas treme a cabeça e disse que era algo que Harry teria que fazer e que ninguém deveria interferir.

Na noite seguinte, Gina acorda sobressaltada, o sonho que teve parecia a encher de dor, bem adentro da floresta, existe uma caverna onde ninguém sabia sua localização, Gina poderia sentir um poder pulsando dentro da caverna, então um grito de dor percorre toda a extensão da caverna e da floresta, um grito carregado de um poder que Gina reconhecia bem, era o grito de Harry.

Os pensamentos dela envolviam comensais, Voldemort, dementadores, as criaturas escuras que sempre machucavam Harry na vida, mas de alguma forma ela entendia que não era o caso, era algo muito pior.

Dois mais dias sem noticias de Harry e o diretor chama uma reunião com todos os amigos e professores de Harry, todos que poderiam ajudar a achá-lo, mas ninguém conseguia achar uma pista sobre o paradeiro dele, Gina queria contar sobre o sonho que teve, mas não parecia certo, era como se algo a impedia de dizer algo.

No fim da reunião, ela sai para conversar com Justino, o garoto tinha lhe convidado para estudar na biblioteca privadamente, Gina pensava que talvez assim ela pudesse esquecer um pouco de Harry.

Mas no meio da lição aconteceu algo que Gina estranhou, Justino parecia ficar cada vez mais tenso quando se aproximava dela e quando ele parecia se decidir e roubar um beijo de Gina, uma luz envolveu a ruiva que fez o Lufa-Lufa voar para a estante mais próxima, Gina tinha caído no chão com as mãos no ouvido, o grito de dor a fazia chorar, como se o coração dela tivesse em pedaços, não agüentando mais, ela gira e faz um vôo de fogo para a tal caverna na floresta proibida.

Ela tinha estado ali muitas vezes, mas sempre com os amigos ou alguém para não se perder, mas agora que ela se encontrava sabe Merlin onde, ela se sentia apreensiva, ela caminha por um tempo e pode ver pedaços de árvores e galhos arrancados como por um animal selvagem, Gina estremece ao ver um tronco quase do tamanho dela cortado pela metade.

Assim que ela chega na frente da caverna, Gina poderia sentir a pura magia vindo de dentro, um calor abrasivo vinha de dentro, como se a cada passo ela caminhava para o centro da terra, mas de repente ela sente uma barreira mágica bem a sua frente, Gina estava para pegar a varinha, quando uma voz esganiçada fala.

-Senhorita Giny, não faça isso senhorita Giny –a ruiva se vira para ver Dobby acenando para ela –Senhorita Giny deve ir embora –ele tentava empurrar a ruiva que logo fala.

-Ele esta ai dentro não e? Eu sei que você nunca abandonaria ele, Dobby, fala para ele vir aqui agora, o pessoal de Hogwarts esta preocupado com ele –Gina tenta falar raivosamente, mas o medo parecia evidente em sua voz, Dobby ainda empurrava a ruiva para fora, fala com pesar.

-Senhorita Giny deve ir embora, Senhorita Giny não sabe como machuca o grande Harry Potter –De repente Dobby nota o que falou e ia para perto de uma pedra para se castigar, mas a regra de Harry de nunca se castigar o fez ficar indeciso, então ele se senta no chão e começa a chorar, Gina ainda estava aturdida com o que o elfo-doméstico tinha lhe dito e se aproxima dele.

-O que você disse, Dobby? –O elfo estremece e fala com uma voz chorosa.

-Mestre Harry é um mago poderoso, senhorita Giny, um mago extremamente poderoso... –Dobby tinha começado a vaguear sobre o como poderoso era Harry e Gina começou a ignorar, até que o elfo fala -... Mas a magia de Mestre Harry e governada pelo coração, Magia dos Potters sempre foi regida pelos corações dos mestres Potters, o Grande Harry Potter me contou sobre a magia familiar... –Nisso Gina pega o elfo pelo braço e pergunta.

-O que você esta tentando me dizer Dobby? –O elfo começa a chorar novamente e fala.

-Harry Potter é muito nobre senhorita Giny, Harry Potter entendeu que Senhorita Giny não o quer porque ele não é bom o bastante para Senhorita Giny, mas Dumbledore disse para o grande Harry Potter que senhorita Giny e ele são companheiros de alma e Harry Potter não aceitaria que Senhorita Giny ficasse com ele por causa de leis antigas –o elfo encara a caverna onde outro grito veio –Mestre Harry decidiu que felicidade de senhorita Giny é importante, então mestre Harry puxou a magia do laço para ele e por isso mestre Harry grita –Dobby cobriu as orelhas ao que outro grito e outra onda de poder percorre a caverna, Gina encara o elfo incrédula.

-Espere... O Harry... E eu... Somos companheiros de alma? –Gina pergunta perplexa, tinha lido uma vez sobre companheiros de alma, entendia parcialmente o conceito, dois bruxos que compartilhavam a mesma alma e poder mágico, quando unidos teriam um poder completo e poderiam sentir um ao outro, mas Gina não entendia, se eles fossem companheiros de alma, por que ela estava indecisa.

Dobby ainda estava ao seu lado e murmurava algo, mas logo pega a atenção de Gina.

-Lorde das trevas ruim... Novamente machucando o coração de meu mestre... Meu Mestre não merece sofrer assim... Mestre e homem bom... Livrou Dobby dos Malfoys... Mestre deveria ser feliz com Senhorita Giny dele –Gina encarava o elfo incrédula, seria mais uma manipulação de Tom? Ela tinha ficado em duvida por que Voldemort tinha brincado novamente com seus sentimentos? Ela encara o elfo ao seu lado e fala.

-Ele é o culpado? Tom me usou novamente para machucar o Harry? –Dobby encara Gina com tristeza antes de cabecear.

-Sim, Senhorita Giny, Dobby tentou avisar mestre Harry, Dobby pode ver magia escura envolver mestre Harry e senhorita Giny, mas quando Dobby tentou achar Harry Potter para avisar, ele tinha partido, procurei mestre Harry pela floresta e o encontrei... Mas ele não respondia a Dobby –O elfo deixa cair mais lágrimas diante dos gritos de Harry, Gina encara o elfo e fala.

-Você pode me mostrar a magia que nos envolveu? –Dobby cabeceia e estala os dedos, a magia de Gina começa a vislumbrar, ela fica atordoada com a quantia de poder que ela tinha destrancado, mas logo sua atenção vai para uma linha negra que parecia envolver sua aura, ela se vira para Dobby e pergunta –Como podemos cortar esta coisa Dobby? –O elfo encara a ruiva e fala.

-Magia de Senhorita Giny pode cortar a linha do mau, senhorita Giny e só pensar em mestre Harry e no amor dele pela senhorita –Gina cabeceia e tenta pensar nos tempos bons que tinha passado com Harry, mas sempre que uma lembrança vinha a sua mente, parecia que a sombra a escondia e os gritos de Harry ecoavam ainda piores, Gina tentava desesperadamente achar memórias para acabar com aquela conexão, mas nada parecia adiantar.

-Por favor, por favor, não me faça o perder de novo... –Lágrimas começaram a cair da ruiva, parecia que nenhuma das memórias era forte o bastante, foi então que ela ouve aquela voz rouca gritar da caverna.

-NÃO... EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR TOM... EU A AMO E NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE VOCÊ A USE DE NOVO... EU MORRO ANTES DE DEIXAR ELA CAIR NAS SUAS MÃOS DE NOVO... EU A AMO... E SEMPRE VOU... –Gina encara onde as ondas de poder estavam vindo, Harry a amava, mesmo depois de tudo, ele sofria dores piores que o cruciatus para manter ela feliz, para que ela vivesse enquanto ele sofria pelo poder da magia dele.

As memórias começaram a voar rapidamente pela sua mente, tudo que viveu com Harry, todas as esperanças, sonhos, tudo que ela sempre desejou e que ela jurou que ajudaria ele a conseguir voaram em sua mente e ela sentia a linha começar a se quebrar, as duvidas que ela tinha estavam desaparecendo e novamente aquele amor que ela tinha por Harry veio como uma onda do mar, a envolvendo completamente, logo outro grito acontece e tudo fica em silencio.

Gina cai ajoelhada no meio da floresta, sua magia ainda vislumbrava no luar que a banhava, ela poderia sentir o calor que vinha de dentro da caverna diminuir, ela queria estar ao lado de Harry, mas não conseguia mover um músculo, de repente ela sente duas pequenas mãos envolvendo a cintura dela e Dobby falar.

-Dobby leva senhorita Giny para mestre Harry, Dobby vai fazer de tudo para que senhorita Giny esteja com mestre Harry –Gina poderia ver que o toque do elfo em seu corpo parecia o machucar, Gina queria o impedir, mas de repente eles ouvem uma voz atrás deles.

-Deixe que eu lhe ajudarei pequeno elfo –Gina não tinha forças para ver quem era, mas sentiu dois braços envolver seu corpo de novo, mas eram braços fortes que a levantam do chão, ela abre uma piscadela de seus olhos e vê um centauro sorrindo tristemente para ela –Vocês venceram mais uma batalha contra o mau, merecem descansar –Gina fecha novamente os olhos e ouve o som dos cascos do centauro, ela sentiu também o mormaço ao entrar dentro da caverna, o centauro parecia não se importar com as ondas de calor que vinha de dentro, parte da caverna ainda estava quente como lava, mas nada machucaria os dois potros.

O centauro chega onde o menino estava, seu corpo estava muito machucado, arranhões e batidas por todos os lados, uma piscina de sangue envolvia o garoto que ainda arquejava pesadamente, Firenze deixa uma lágrima cair ao ver o sofrimento de um dos lutadores da luz, ele deposita Gina ao lado do moreno que sem nem ao menos olhar, envolve a ruiva com seus braços, o centauro acaricia o cabelo do moreno e fala em um sussurro.

-Descanse criança, aquela que tem o poder de seu coração esta novamente ao seu lado –Harry abre rapidamente os olhos e encara o centauro, este apenas acena ao que Harry fecha novamente os olhos, Gina tinha voltado para ele, ela o amava novamente, Tom tinha fracassado novamente.

Mesmo com os braços machucados, ele puxa a ruiva para ele e cai em um sono sem sonhos, Firenze se aproxima de Dobby e fala.

-Irei avisar os companheiros deles sobre o paradeiro deles e o estado do jovem Harry Potter, cuide deles pequeno, acredito que o senhor Potter vai ter uma divida de vida com você –Dobby encara o centauro e fala.

-Dobby não precisa de divida de vida de Harry Potter, Harry Potter diz que Dobby é da família, Dobby é feliz sendo da família de Harry Potter –O centauro sorri para o elfo, aquelas tinham sido as mesmas palavras que Harry tinha lhe dito uma vez que ele conseguiu firmar um acordo entre humanos e centauros.

Firenze caminha pela floresta em direção da escola, as estrelas brilhavam novamente no céu de forma impressionante, foi então que ele viu Vênus, brilhava de tal forma que parecia celebrar amor, Firenze se vira e sorri para a caverna, realmente era tempo para comemorar o poder de um coração desafiou o mau, mas foi o poder do amor que envolvia dois corações que venceu o mau mais uma vez.

**Homenagem:**

**Para a minha linda sadica que ama ver o harry sofrer.. huahuhauhua...**

**Brincadeira.. mas eu sei que você gosta de fics onde ele sofre linda.. então vai em sua homenagem...**

**Minha linda Lady Nath Black...**

**Te amo por demais linda..**

**Volta comigo?**

**rsrs**

**brincadeira..**

**te amo..rs**


End file.
